warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Engir Krakendoom
Engir Krakendoom is a Wolf Lord of the Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter, one of twelve legendary warriors who lead the Great Companies into battle. Krakendoom's sigil is that of the Sea Wolf and his Great Company is called the Seawolves. Coming from a proud line of warlords who rule over the southernmost isles of Fenris, Engir Krakendoom is born of hardy stock indeed. The people of the south, dark of skin and temperament, are expert explorers and oarsmen. They ply the infested oceans of Fenris in search of sea monsters; harpoons and long-axes at the ready. It is said that Engir was given the name Krakendoom after he was borne under the waves by a giant, many-limbed sea devil. When man and monster eventually resurfaced, it was Engir alone who roared in triumph, later claiming to have throttled the beast with its own tentacles. The Seawolves prefer to go to war in armoured transports, and boasts many Swift Claws that act as outriders for the main force. Engir's men excel in ship-to-ship conflicts and boarding actions; when the Space Wolves ply the Sea of Stars it is usually Engir Krakendoom's Great Company that leads the way. Notable Campaigns *'From Out of the Warp it Came (877.M41)' - The Seawolves are close at hand when a vast USM-class anomaly breaches the yawning Warp Gate of Sloth. Twelve thousand miles of heaving, twisted flesh, the entity defies classification until a female xenobiologist realises that the anomaly was once a Void Whale. Since swimming the unnatural tides of the Warp it had become something even more terrifying. As the monstrosity prepares to engulf the astral stronghold of Perillia, the Space Wolves launch towards it in drill-tipped boarding torpedoes. They bargain without the fact that the planet-sized predator has its own ecosystem, and a hostile one at that -- Engir and his men are soon beset by the piscine Remora, a vampiric race of Warp-slicked bipeds with sucker-like mouths and needle teeth. After a gruesome and desperate war amongst the frond-forests and gill-chasms of the mutated void whale, Engir and his men cut their way into the beast's circulatory system and plant thermal charges deep within the behemoth's vital organs. They escape with seconds to spare before the beast finally comes apart in a great cloud of tainted blood. The Perillian Gas Belt is born from its remains. Wargear *'Artificer Armour' - Engir's Power Armour is a one-of-a-kind masterpiece with gilt edging. The vents on his backpack are a pair of stylised wolf heads. *'Terminator Armour (Optional)' *''Belt of Russ'' - Each Great Company has in its Armoury a single Belt of Russ. A mighty ward against enemy attacks, these powerful girdles incorporate potent gravitic force fields that protect the wearer. Forged by the master Iron Priest Stef Blacksoul after the disappearance of Russ, these belts are important relics of the Chapter. *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Frost Blade' Sources *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pp. 15-16, 19 es:Engir Kraken Category:E Category:K Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves